1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a cryostatic stabilizer, composed of high-purity aluminum and used at ultra low temperatures.
2. Background of the Invention
In those facilities and equipment which utilize a superconductor, a conductor, generally called a cryostatic stabilizer, is provided on and around the superconductor to protect the superconductor by bypassing the electric current to the aluminum conductor around the superconductor region in the state of normal conductivity which occurs due to an external thermal, electric or magnetic disturbance.